


Christmas Cheer

by siehn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Scott are decorating the Christmas tree together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kedreeva who won words in the Wolf Pack Charity Auction. <3

“So, what’s this one from?” 

Scott can hear the teasing grin without having to look up from the box of tinsel he’s digging in. He sighs heavily, rolling his eyes. 

Isaac waits patiently, delicately holding up the hand-shaped ornament with the badly-painted Christmas tree decorating the front. There is, Scott knows, a picture of himself from Kindergarten on the other side, green paint smeared across his face after a vicious paint-war with Stiles. They’d become best friends after that. 

“We had to make them in Mrs. Lutzky’s class, back in Kindergarten. My Mom insists on it going on the tree every year despite how humiliating it is,” he finally says, reaching over to neatly pluck the offending ornament from his friend’s hands. 

Isaac smells amused, grinning easily at him from the other side of the box as Scott hangs the thing on the back side of the tree. “I think it’s cute,” he says, shrugging and looking down. The tips of his ears turn pink, and Scott huffs, not really able to keep himself from laughing. 

“No dude,” he pushes the tinsel box out of the way so he can shuffle closer to Isaac and the rest of the ornaments. “I’ll show you cute.” 

He knows it’s somewhere in the box because it’s another one his mother insists on and Scott finds humiliating, but every year that he tries to hide it is just another year that it ends up front and center for the world to see. “Stiles thinks it’s hilarious,” he says as he digs, carefully putting aside the more breakable ornaments, including the small ceramic angel Stiles had brought over the Christmas after his mother had died. 

Isaac’s scent spikes with curiosity as he leans closer to peer down at the things Scott is digging through. They’ve definitely come a long way since Isaac took the bite. Scott can’t help but be glad for it and smiles as he tugs out the ornament he was looking for. The flush in his cheeks is entirely instinctive. 

He has to clear his throat before he can even think about talking, sighs in embarrassment and hands the oddly-shaped molded-clay-on-a-string over to Isaac. 

“What on--” Scott isn’t even sure the end of that was words. Isaac seems to have mostly dissolved into cooing fits of laughter over the thing, head ducked and holding it as though it’s something precious. It’s not surprising of course; the ornament is some misshapen clay monstrosity he’d made back in grade school, the top part of it puffed up so that a piece of bright red ribbon could be looped through it. 

Someone and really at this point it’s a toss-up between Scott’s Mom and Stiles, has managed to successfully glue a picture of a three-year-old Scott splashing around in the bathtub to the front of it. 

“It isn’t that funny,” Scott says finally, grinning at Isaac. The other wolf is leaning against him, their sides pressed together and the top of Isaac’s head against Scott’s shoulder as he shakes from laughing too hard. 

“You’re adorable,” Isaac manages after a moment, pushing against Scott’s side comfortably before he gets up, carefully hanging the ornament front and center on the tree. “Merry Christmas, Scott.” 

Scott huffs, but leaves the ugly thing where it is. “Merry Christmas, man.”


End file.
